


The Gift for the Richest Girl you Know

by orphan_account



Series: Chub Live! Sunshine!! [9]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Chubby Aqours, Chubby Kanan, Chubby Mari, Chubby RIko, F/F, Fluff, Fried Chicken is actually a christmas tradition in Japan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Riko is kind of struggling to figure out what to get Mari for Christmas, but she finds a solution and works at making her gift as good as possible.





	The Gift for the Richest Girl you Know

It’s a few weeks to Christmas, and Riko is currently scanning the internet for a gift on her bed. She already got all of aqours gifts, all but one member, her girlfriend, Mari. It was hard to find a gift for a girl like Mari, given her wealth. She’s had a few ideas, but she ultimately decided on calling Kanan. She might have some ideas, since she’s known Mari for so long.

“Hello?” Kanan answered. It sounded like she was eating something.

“Hey Kanan!” Riko said, she heard Kanan swallow before Kanan responded.

“Hi Riko! Why’re you calling me? It’s kind of late.”

“Well…I have everyone’s gifts purchased for the party except for Mari…”

“Ah, I see. Well, um…I’m not sure what to tell you. I’m just getting her chocolate, but you are her girlfriend, hmm...”

“Ughh…” Riko sighed.

“Sorry Riko…maybe you should get her something that money couldn’t buy or something?”

“Huh?” 

“Well, I mean…huh? Sorry Riko, I got to go, my mom wants me, talk to you later!”

“But wait, uh…” Kanan had hung up. Riko was left to contemplate what she meant. Something money can’t buy? What did that mean? Riko drummed idly on her belly as she thought about it. It was kind of rhythmic how she did it. Suddenly, Riko had an idea, and Mari can’t buy this. She had plenty of time to work on it, especially since she already had finished the Christmas song for aqours. She scrambled her plush body off her bed and got to work. 

One week in, and her project is coming along well. Though she spent an all-nighter working on it. Which in hindsight, was not super necessary. The late-night snacking was fun though. She wasn’t working too hard to hide it from Mari, though Mari asked plenty of questions about her gift at lunch time in her office. Riko kept it as vague as possible, as to not give up what her gift was. She was kind of proud of her ability to hide it. Mari though frustrated that she was unable to pry a useful hint out of her chubby girlfriend, still took pleasure in seeing her enjoy herself. Mari herself also was enjoying herself, though it was mostly her lunch. 

Riko’s current schedule wasn’t too crazy. Go to school, have lunch with Mari, more school, practice with aqours, and then head home, maybe with Mari, maybe not. From there, eat her usually big dinner, and then work on her gift for Mari for a few hours and also work on her own homework. Sundays gave her more time to work on the gift, but on the Sunday of the third week, Mari decided she wanted to come over. Whether it was an attempt at peeking or wanting to see her girlfriend, Riko couldn’t tell. She shrugged before giving the ok, she was mostly done with her gift, and it was pretty easy to hide anywhere. About a half-hour later, Mari arrived.

“Hello, Rikocchi!”

“Hey Mari!” Riko happily said, always excited to see her girlfriend. Mari shuffled in, and they made way to Riko’s room.

Mari scanned the room, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary to her. She didn’t want to be obvious, and she genuinely did want to spend time with Riko. Though, Riko had been so vague about her gift that Mari’s curiosity was at an all time high. She had a pretty good idea of everyone else’s gifts for her, but not Riko’s. 

“So, how’s your day been?” Riko asked, plopping herself on her bed, which made her jiggle a bit. 

“It’s been good! How are you?” Mari asked back, sitting next to Riko. 

“I’m good too!”

Riko and Mari spent the day lazing around, cuddling up together, their bellies offering plenty of warmth to fight off the winter cold. Mari, sitting behind Riko, gave rubs and Riko did the same when the switched. Riko was more pear-shaped, so a lot of her chubbiness was stored below her waist. Mari was the opposite, being apple-shaped, giving her a larger bust and belly. They’re sizes were on par with most of aqours, and they were doing well on the road to Love Live. Being one of a few chubby idol groups left, they were doing they’re best to stay in the game. They were quite popular, so they were confident in their ability, but Christmas was cause for a break from all that, even if it’s not much of a break. 

Mari left Riko’s house pretty late, she would have left sooner, but she was relaxed and happy being with Riko, so she stayed a bit longer. She even had dinner with Riko and her parents, but she left without a single hint of what Riko was doing. 

Jumping one more week into the future, it was Christmas eve, and aqours had just wrapped their Christmas party. It was a fun event with food, gifts and friendship. It was at Mari’s house, given the size of her house. Most of the aqours couples left together, likely to spend more alone time together. Riko and Mari hadn’t opened their gifts to each other yet. Riko was wearing a dark green sweater that was surprisingly baggy on her, and a long skirt that fit pretty well over her. She felt very cozy under Mari’s kotatsu. Mari was wearing a read cardigan sweater over a basic purple shirt and was wearing sweatpants below for max comfort. Riko wasn’t too big on Mari wearing the pants to the party but gave up trying to sway Mari. Currently they were under Mari’s kotatsu, feeling warm and enjoying some fried chicken, and Christmas cake while the TV played some Christmas program. 

“Sho…are we going to do preshents?” Riko asked, mouth full of chicken.

“Yeah, let’s do it now!” Mari said, scrambling to get out from under the kotatsu, Riko following suit. It was a little tight, but it worked out. 

Once they arrived at the tree with presents, which was plentiful before, but now only two gifts remain. They grabbed their presents, sat down in front of the tree, and Mari gestured for her to go first. Riko tore into her gift and revealed the gift inside. 

“This is…” The gift from Mari to Riko was a portrait of the two of them. It looked like a painting of a royal couple, both were dressed rather elegantly, and the Riko in the portrait had her arms wrapped around Mari. They both looked how they did in real life, and Riko could see her belly squishing against Mari’s back, and Mari’s thick arms wrapping around Riko’s waist.

Riko was tearing up at the sight of it. She didn’t expect something like this. In hindsight, it is Mari, so maybe she should’ve expected it. Regardless, Mari moved closer to Riko and went in for a hug. 

“Merry Christmas, Riko…” Mari said, kissing Riko on the cheek, making sure the painting was ok.

“Mari, I…Thank you…” Riko said, wiping her face of tears, and releasing herself from the hug, “Ok! It’s your turn!”

Riko’s gift was oddly light, like really light. Mari unwrapped it and found a manila envelope, opening that revealed…

“Sheet music?” Mari said aloud, which caused Riko to get up and grab Mari by the wrist.

“Here Mari, follow me…” Riko said, and they quickly arrived at Mari’s piano. It was a lovely piano, though pretty unused, it was kept well-tuned by one of the house maids. Riko took a seat on the piano bench, and Mari sat next to her, the bench creaking slightly. Mari put the music on the stand in front of the piano, and Riko took a deep breath, placing her hands on the keys. 

Riko’s gift to Mari was a medley of songs. It was mostly Christmas songs, with a handful of Aqours songs and even a Guilty Kiss song thrown in. It was a fairly long piece. It took Riko a while to bridge some of the songs together. Mari could feel the love Riko put into it, as well as how much Riko loved her. It was really beautiful to hear, and Riko was deep in concentration, her (slightly greasy from the fried chicken) fingers moving across the keys was equally beautiful. Riko eventually stopped playing, lowered her arms to her sides, and took a breath.

“Merry Christma-“Riko said as she looked toward her girlfriend and was met with Mari’s face covered with tears, “Mari…?”

“Riko…I…love you…so much…thank you…” Mari said, shakily. Riko opted for a warm hug, which Mari gladly returned. 

“I love you too, Mari. Merry Christmas…” Riko whispered, and then planted a kiss on Mari’s kind of wet cheek.

Once all the crying and hugging was over, they moved back to under the warmth of the kotatsu. Mari sat next to Riko, resting her head on Riko’s shoulder, though she was also bringing a drumstick to her mouth. Riko was bringing cake to her mouth, needing a break from greasy fried chicken. 

“Do you mind if I stay the night Mari?” Riko asked.

“Why would I? You’re very presence relaxes me, stay forever if you want…” Mari said, before yawning. It was getting pretty late, but they wanted to finish off the chicken and cake before sleeping. There wasn’t anything particularly interesting on TV, so they really only had each other and fried chicken. 

The portrait lay against a wall safely, and the music sheets were on the piano. Their other presents lay about nearby. Mari supposed that Riko could open the other 7 gifts she got her tomorrow. Though, Mari isn’t sure that will top Riko’s present. The warmth from the kotatsu and the warmth from themselves eventually allowed them to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Or Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this one! Leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked it! Thanks so much!


End file.
